Studying conclusions
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: El odiaba las situaciones complicadas, no importa cuantas veces acabara en ellas, las odiaba y era por esto mismo que no entendía como acabo enrollado en este contexto. - ¿Sarada? – Llamó el rubio. -¿Mmh? – Contestó ella a punto de dormirse. - No salgas con él.


El odiaba las situaciones complicadas, no importa cuantas veces acabara en ellas, las odiaba y era por esto mismo que no entendía como acabo enrollado en este contexto.

Sarada hablaba sin parar, mencionaba algo del trayecto oscilatorio del kunai y otras cosas que el no alcanzaba a comprender debido a que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

¿Al menos estás escuchando, Boruto? – replicó la última Uchiha con una mueca de fastidio y una mano acomodándose los lentes.

¿Podemos descansar cinco minutos? – Respondió el chico.

¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije? – Preguntó la pelinegro.

Ese es tu problema, dices muchas cosas ¿Cómo esperas que las memorice todas?

Pues eso debiste pensar antes de faltar a todas esas clases y suspender el examen

¿Jamás dejaras de mencionarlo? – Preguntó fastidiado.

¿Jamás dejarás de ser un niño? Entiende, somos equipo, lo que haces me afecta. Si te suspenden de las misiones por que debes presentar exámenes extraordinarios Mitsuki y yo trabajamos el doble. – Respondió.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. Por favor sigue. – Dijo el rubio con resignación.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces, y siguió parloteando acerca de la velocidad del kunai en diferentes tipos de tiros, cuando sonó su celular. Ella observó la pantalla del móvil y fingió no dar importancia a la llamada, pero este sonó una y otra y otra vez.

¿Es que no piensas contestar?

No es necesario.

Puede ser una emergencia.

No lo es.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque sé quien llama.

¿Y quién llama?

No lo conoces.

El rubio repitió las últimas palabras en su mente como tratando de encontrarles algún sentido. "No LO conoces" ¿Eso significaba que era un chico? Y sintió una ligera molestia en el estómago de solo imaginarlo. Sarada parloteaba sin parar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las palabras habían salido de su boca para preguntar

¿Es un chico? – Tenía que saber.

¿Qué más da? – Respondió la pelinegro tratando de restarle importancia.

O sea que lo es. – Afirmó.

No debes preocuparte, estoy bastante segura de que no es ninguna emergencia y él sabe que si no contesto es porque estoy en algo importante. – Dijo mientras revolvía algunos papeles.

El se le quedó mirando. Solo había una cosa que le molestaba mas que ese joven misterioso en la vida de su compañera de equipo, y eso era precisamente el hecho de que le molestara. Ella tenía razón ¿A el que mas le daba? No era algo de su incumbencia.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirarla pasar las manos revolviendo papeles en busca de sabrá Dios qué, y ordenando otros que sus manos se topaban de camino.

Y es que Sarada no era precisamente fea. A sus ya 18 años, la joven lucía bastante distinta. Su cabello caía hasta poco más arriba de su media espalda, sus ojos ónix idénticos a los de su padre, pero mas grandes y expresivos, su cuerpo esbelto y tonificado como resultado de los entrenamientos y esa piel tan nívea que la caracterizaba.

La adolescencia le había caído a la joven como anillo al dedo, no era muy alta, pero tampoco era la mas pequeña, ahora que lo pensaba debía medir aproximadamente 1.67 cm de altura y le atribuía aquello a sus piernas largas.

Su busto era normal, nada del otro mundo y para muchos tal vez no era su mejor atributo, pero (a pesar de burlarse al respecto en algunas ocasiones) a el le parecía perfecto. No era pequeño, tampoco muy grande. Dos perfectos cúmulos de ella suaves y perfectamente redondeados.

Por otra parte, la retaguardia de esa pequeña mujer, si era algo digno de un monumento. Boruto no podía evitar oír los comentarios que otros chicos hacían al respecto, pero a decir verdad no los entendía. Sarada siempre le había parecido una niña ñoña, mandona, calculadora, fastidiosa y terca como pocas.

Pero hoy, que la veía remojando sus dedos en sus labios para pasar de página, frotarse los ojos por debajo de los lentes, o dar pequeños sorbos de ese café tan amargo que francamente no entendía como podía tomar, simplemente le parecía otra persona, alguien… diferente.

¿Le conozco? – La boca del rubio de nuevo se adelantó a su razón.

¿A quién? – Respondió confundida.

A tu novio. – Soltó de forma despectiva.

Ah, Kyosuke, no es mi novio, y no lo concoces, pero supongo lo habrás visto en algunas ocasiones.

¿Hablas del chico de la arena?

El mismo.

¿Te gusta?

Es agradable, ¿podrías concentrarte en a lo que venimos?

Y continuó pasando ahora a la historia del ninjutsu.

No creo que funcione. – Soltó.

¿Ya vas con eso? ¿es que no planeas tomarte esto en serio? – Respondió fastidiada.

Solo era una opinión.

Tu opinión no tiene fundamentos.

¡Claro que los tiene! Tan solo míralo, es un estirado de primera.

No es un estirado, es un poco serio, pero cortés, estudioso y agradable.

Y ese es el problema.

¿De qué demonios hablas?

¿Para qué querrías salir con tu versión en masculino? Podría ser lo mas cómodo, pero no es lo que necesitas.

¿Y desde cuando sabes tu que es lo que necesito?

Simplemente lo sé, Saradita.

No me llames Saradita. Y, según tú, ¿Qué es lo que necesito?

Necesitas un opuesto, tu sabes, como las tonterías del ying y el yang de las que me hablabas hace un rato. Puede que no lo parezcas, pero eres curiosa, Sarada, te gustan las nuevas experiencias, sentir que puedes, inclusive en esos casos mantener tu preciado control y te gusta todavía más sentirte cómoda perdiéndolo un poco de vez en cuando. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a explorar, a vivir cosas nuevas, pero sin asfixiarte, dejándote libre, lo justo y necesario, mientras te mira y piensa que eres preciosa.

Ella se quedó sin palabras. De todas las cosas que imaginó que saldrían del cabeza hueca de su compañero, esas ni siquiera figuraban en la lista.

¿Crees que soy preciosa? – Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a su acompañante.

Lo sé. – Le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

No es cierto. – le dijo una vez recuperado ya un tercio de su cordura.

Lo es.

¿Entonces por que jamás me has invitado a salir? – Le dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su compañero.

No lo sé. – Respondió el chico confundido.

Pues ahí lo tienes. Boruto no se a que viene todo esto, ni si es una estrategia para dejar de estudiar, pero no funcionará solo porque me inventas unas cuantas cosas.

¿Quién dijo que estoy inventándolas? – Dijo irritado.

No me lo tomes a mal, sé que no soy fea, pero ser una chica linda jamás ha sido mi prioridad. El maquillaje me asfixia y no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas para tontear por ahí comprando mas ropa de la que necesito. Aunado a todo esto, jamás he tenido la intención de llamar la atención de una bola de chicos fastidiosos ni he hecho méritos para hacerlo, así que no me digas mentiras.

Eso no tiene nada que ver, y hay que ser bastante ciego para no ver que, en efecto, eres preciosa.

¿Entonces por que jamás me invitaste a salir? – Volvió a preguntar.

¡No lo sé!, ¡tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de tus órdenes y tus reglas y jamás me di el tiempo de notarlo! – soltó, y esta vez ella no dijo nada.

Hablas como si fuese un monstruo. A demás no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de "experiencia" con los chicos, todos hablan de ello.

Sarada, no salgas con él, por favor.

Pero…

Pero nada, no lo hagas. – Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

¿Por qué de pronto…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de articular la próxima palabra, el chico la besó.

Boruto capturó sus labios con rapidez sin darle tiempo de reaccionar y duró unos segundos en esa posición. Después comenzó a moverse poco a poco a medida que jugaba con los labios de la chica y posicionaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Sarada lanzó un apenas audible gemido como respuesta y esto fue el detonante de todo lo que había estado guardando sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El beso comenzó a intensificarse así que el chico se levantó de su silla levantándola a ella mediante el agarre en su nuca, para posteriormente pasar los brazos por su cintura y pegarla un poco más.

Ella volvió a gemir como respuesta y el sintió palpitar su entrepierna.

Sin darse cuenta acabaron tumbados en la cama, el encima y ella debajo, mientras el chico la besaba con hambre y con deseo.

¿Experiencia dices? Si eso es lo que buscas, puedo darte toda la que quieras. Pero no salgas con él.

Y antes de que su compañera pudiera responder. tomó una de sus rodillas y la hizo hacia un lado para posicionarse en su entrepierna.

Metió las manos debajo de su blusa y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen dibujando pequeños círculos que subían hasta encontrarse con sus perfectos senos, mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón.

Una vez desabrochado, se puso de pie y en un rápido movimiento se encargó de las bragas de la ojinegros para después volver a la posición en la que estaban.

No fue hasta que el alzó la vista que se percató de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Boruto tenía a la perfecta y controladora Sarada Uchiha debajo suyo, sonrojada, jadeante y a su merced.

¿Puedo? - Preguntó posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la peli negra.

Ajá… - A penas alcanzó a decir.

Entonces el la besó y se introdujo despacio a través de las estrechas paredes de su acompañante mientras ella contenía los gemidos de dolor.

Aun en un momento como este, la chica no se permitía mostrarse débil. Realmente era increíble, pero para su desgracia él no sabía desde cuándo, o por qué, pero la conocía muy bien.

Acomodó los finos cabellos que comenzaban a curvearse en su frente a consecuencia del sudor esperando brindarle un estímulo mas agradable mientras se acostumbraba a él y repartió pequeños besos a lo largo de toda su cara mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Cuando estuvo un poco mas relajada y sus piernas se abrieron un poco más en consecuencia, comenzó a moverse mas rápido.

Ella gemía y por mucho que le molestase no poder escucharla a plenitud, el tapaba su boca con su mano para que nadie fuera a escucharlos o a entrar en su habitación, mientras gruñía suavemente a medida que entraba y salía del cuerpo de su compañera.

Necesitaron solo un poco mas de tiempo para que ella llegara al clímax y enterrara sus uñas en su espalda mientras mordía la región entre su hombro y su cuello, y unas cuantas embestidas mas y el mordió sus labios para no morderla a ella.

Cuando estuvieron mas relajados, el se tiró sobre ella y ella acomodó los brazos a su alrededor, mas por comodidad que por cualquier otra cosa, no siendo conscientes de que eso podía definirse como un abrazo.

¿Sarada? – Llamó el rubio.

¿Mmh? – Contestó ella a punto de dormirse.

No salgas con él. – Insistió.

Okey… – Dijo para después quedarse dormida.

Se dio la vuelta recargando a la chica en su pecho y pasando un brazo alrededor de ella. Sarada era realmente dulce, realmente cálida. Era perfecta.

No sabía cómo, o qué tenía que hacer, pero necesitaba repetir lo sucedido cuantas veces fueran necesarias, necesitaba tenerla así, sobre él, desnuda y cansada por el resto de sus días.

"El tío Sasuke me va a matar"

Puensó, y después cayo dormido al igual que su acompañante.


End file.
